


This Kiss

by writewithurheart



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Kiss, post "Destiny", reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t planned.</p>
<p>That much was obvious but Sara felt it needed to be said all the same. She had never planned on kissing Leonard Snart. The banter, the flirting, was all well and good. Sara would be the first to admit it: she was a flirt. She enjoyed toeing that line between casual and sexually charged. And Snart had always been good at dishing back as good as he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kiss

**This Kiss**

...

It wasn’t planned.

That much was obvious but Sara felt it needed to be said all the same. She had _never_ planned on kissing Leonard Snart. The banter, the flirting, was all well and good. Sara would be the first to admit it: she was a flirt. She enjoyed toeing that line between casual and sexually charged. And Snart had always been good at dishing back as good as he got.

He was her kind of morally ambiguous.

But she had never seriously entertained the idea of progressing beyond playful. He’d validated a part of her – a more violent part, admittedly – without forcing her to five into the gory role of grim reaper. She could never thank him enough for that.

Sara lifts Snart’s spare scarf, staring at the dark fabric as she stretches it between her hands. As the dark blue of the fabric overwhelms her vision, she fights the urge to lift it to her nose to see if it still has his scent.

Damn him.

Damn him to hell for it all.

For taking a stand in his final moments and proving himself a hero.

She was almost able to push aside any possible feelings she might have had.

But then he had to go show her that he had a noble heart, a code to live by that, while not strictly good, still put him squarely in the realm of antihero.

He died for all of them, for his best friend and all the new friends he had made.

Not that Snart would ever admit it.

Sara pulls the scarf to her chest as she blinks back tears. She waited for so long to break down like this, but she refuses to give in to the water welling along her eye lid. She’s stronger than this. She’s just mourning the loss of a team mate and a good man.

The dam holding the tears back shatters and a sob escapes her as Sara finally buries her face in the fabric and inhales.

It was his attitude that endeared him to Sara in the beginning. He was unapologetically himself, like he knew every aspect of his personality so well and didn’t give a rat’s ass what other people thought. He wasn’t “figuring himself out.” He knew exactly what he was. He didn’t ask for forgiveness for that. He just was.

Maybe that’s why it snuck up on her like it did, these feelings she didn’t realize she had. It stabbed her right in the heart as he took Mick’s place. She’d known he wouldn’t leave his best friend – his bother – there to die for him. And she couldn’t take that choice away from him.

And now he’s gone.

The fool sacrificed himself to their ragtag group like the idiot he was and Sara would never forgive him for it.

“Miss Lance?”

“Yeah, Gideon?” Sara chokes out, wiping the tears hastily from her cheeks and clearing her throat.

“Captain Hunter would like a word.”

She sighs, lowering the scar to her bed. “Can it wait?”

“I’m afraid this is quite urgent.”

Her feet hit the ground a moment later. “Tell him I’m on my way.”

Sara’s hand lingers on the scarf for another moment and steels herself to face the rest of the world. She narrows her eyes at the scarf as if it’s the man himself.

“I don’t know how and I don’t care, but you better not have died you selfish asshole. Not like that. You can’t leave this like that.”

Maybe the universe will listen this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wanted to write a little something. It might have been written before, but I hope you liked my take on it! Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!! 
> 
> (unedited, all mistakes are mine)


End file.
